Balancing Act
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha gets into some ticklish business when cleaning.


Sasha was doing chores around the Grant Mansion. There was just one more room to inspect.

Snare-oh's room.

The girl entered the mummy's room. She was always amazed at how Egyptian themed his room was. Especially the decorative pots and vases he had placed around. Snare-oh had some nice bric-a-brac.

And dusty ones too. Sasha got to work right away. She couldn't believe all the dust and cobwebs placed around. Any dustier and actual dead mummies could live here. As she was dusting, something dropped in front of her face.

A big black spider.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and jumped back from the spider, accidentally knocking a few vases. Acting quickly, Sasha grabbed it, grabbed another one, and caught the last one with her foot. Sasha was relieved she caught all of them.

But the problem was, how was she going to put them down?

"Sasha?" Whampire came into the room and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

"Uh, hi, honey." Sasha smiled sheepishy. "I was dusting and then a spider came and..."

"Ah, I see." Whampire said. He came up to Sasha and eyed her carefully. "You're in quite a predicament, aren't you?"

Sasha was getting a bad feeling about this. "Uh, aren't you going to help me with this stuff?"

Whampire grinned. "I will...but it isn't easy to pass up this opportunity..." He lifted up her shirt and carefully raised it just above her ribcage and tied it back in a knot. Sasha's eyes shot up.

"Oh, no! No! You wouldn't!" She stared to wobble, but she wasn't going to drop those vases.

Whampire purred, marveling Sasha's exposed weak spot. "Why wouldn't I? I have this cute little tummy all to myself..." He kneeled down and gave her stomach a kiss, causing Rachel to flinch.

"Stop that!" she squeaked.

But Whampire shook his head and kept kissing and humming in pleasure. Sasha giggled uncontrollably as she struggled to keep her balance. "Heeheeheeheeheeheehee! Nohohoho!"

"Better not drop those, sweetie." Whampire teased, he kept kissing.

"B-But your k-kisses are tickly! Heeheeheehahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha giggled out. She squirmed as little as she could, but she was completely trapped. "P-Please, no more!"

Whampire stopped, but the next thing Sasha felt was wet and soft. She went back to giggling and looked down, seeing Whampire licking her belly. Sasha nearly left her skin when she felt that evil tongue in her belly button.

"Ahahahahahahahaeeheeheeheehee! Hahahahahaheeheehaha! Eheehee! That tickles!" Sasha wiggled her waist to get away, but no luck.

"You're trapped, my sweet." Whampire chuckled. "There's no escape, is there?" He licked his wiggly tongue in her naval and kissed affectionately all over Sasha's belly. Her crazy giggles grew and tears budded in her eyes.

Whampire quit his licks and kisses. He admired Sasha's flustered face. He slowly ran his hand down her stomach and Sasha shivered. "This lovely belly is just begging to be tickled." He went over to Snare-oh's dresser. "Let's see...Ah-ha! I knew he had one in here." He pulled out a long fluffy feather.

Sasha gasped in fear. "No! Not that!"

"This is quite a soft feather." Whampire noted, running his fingers through the feather. "Let's see just how tickly it is..."

"No! Oh, nonononono! I don't like a feather on my tummy!" Sasha whimpered.

"Alright, then I'll give you a choice." Whampire offered.

"Really?!"

"Sure, I'll let you choose between the feather." He raised the feather. "Or my claws." Whampire raised his other hand, wiggling his clawed fingers.

Sasha paled, her heart sank. A feather was bad but Whampire's claws were just as ticklish.

"It's your choice, Sasha."

"I don't wanna be tickled by either one!" She moved her eyes back and forth. Either one would still tickle her silly.

Whampire decided to help her choose. "If you can't choose, I guess we can do both at once!" He aimed his claws and feather towards Sasha's stomach, causing her to squeal and speak up.

"No! Not that!" She let out a whine of defeat. "Just give me the feather..."

"Excellent choice." Whampire chuckled and began the tickling. He slowly ran the feather back and forth on Sasha's bare belly.

Sasha yelped, the vases nearly left her hands. She closed her mouth tightly and tried to keep herself still, but that darn feather worked its evil, tickly magic.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coooo." He grinned evilly as he danced the feather all over Sasha's helpless belly. "Tickly, tickly, tickle!"

Sasha clenched her teeth, she didn't want to laugh. But that feather was driving her mad. Whampire giggled seeing the goosebumps rising on her belly. "Oh, that feather's soooo ticklish, isn't it, Sasha?" He watched her crack a smile. "Wooooo! So soft and feathery. Woooooo!" he teased as he glided the feather non-stop, not missing an inch of skin.

The teasing paid off. Sasha was now cracking up. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!" She laughed under ticklish pressure. "You're mehehehean!"

"I'm mean? How am I mean?" Whampire asked playfully. He paused his tickle torment. He grinned as he looked Sasha in her wide, frightened eyes. "I just like to make you laugh, Sasha. Besides, you look so adorable when you're being tickled." He raised his feather.

"No, I don't!" Sasha pouted.

"Yes, you do." He tickled Sasha under the chin.

Sasha giggled and squeaked, shaking her head and tried to move away, but Whampire cupped her cheek and made her face forward then ran the feather under her nose.

"AH!" Sasha giggled and tried to blow away the feather and move her nose as little as it could. "C-Cut it out! Quit it! I'll sneeheeze!"

Whampire just laughed. "Then cootchie, cootchie, coo! Sneezy, sneezy, sneezy! Cootchie, coo!"

"Ah...Ah...Achoo!" Sasha let out a cute little sneeze. She wobbled as she kept her grip on the vases.

"Aw, even your sneezes are adorable, Sasha." Whampire cooed. He gave Sasha a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. Then Whampire finally helped Sasha put the antique pottery down.

Sasha held onto Whampire, exhausted from all that tickling. He rubbed her back lovingly. "I'm impressed you didn't drop a single vase."

"Me too." Sasha breathed out. "But I figured if I did, I'd be in for an even worse tickle torture from Snare-oh!"

Whampire laughed, he couldn't help it. "Yeah, his powers make him a deadly tickler." He sighed and took in Sasha's inner and outer beauty. "It's quite strange really...I've never met a human who makes me so happy, so complete, so...perfect."

Sasha was red as a rose. "The feeling is mutual." She looked down. "You know, before I met you, I never thought I deserved a man...and yet here I am with you, a vampire."

"That's alien vampire to you, my sweet." Whampire chuckled in her ear. Then he started nibbling on her neck, causing Sasha to squeak and giggle.

"EEE! EHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! Honey! Stop!" Sasha begged. "That tickles!"

Whampire responded by switching to kisses. "Mmmm! Delicious!" He kissed her sensitive neck, starting the tickle fest all over again.

Soon Sasha was out of breath and Whampire stopped. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Sasha sighed. "I've been tickled enough today."

Whampire grinned. "Then I know just what you need." He swept her into his arms and took her to his room. Then he laid her belly down on his bed and began massaging her back soothingly. Sasha sighed in grateful pleasure. As he kept massaging her back, neck and shoulders, Whampire began singing to Sasha.

_"Wise men say only fools rush in.  
>But I can't help falling in love with you.<br>Shall I stay?  
>Would it be a sin,<br>If I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows surely to the sea.  
>Darling so it goes,<br>some things are meant to be.  
>Take my hand, take my whole life too.<br>For I can't help falling in love with you._

_Like a river flows surely to the sea.  
>Darling so it goes,<br>some things are meant to be.  
>Take my hand, take my whole life too.<br>For I can't help falling in love with you.  
>For I can't help falling in love with you."<em>

The soothing melody of Whampire's voice touched her soul. She smiled big as the Vladat ended his serenade with a kiss on her cheek. He laid beside her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back as well.

And Sasha couldn't think of being in a better place than this. She snuggled closer and the two lovers slowly fell asleep together.


End file.
